User talk:Lil diriz 77
Hey How do you have 6k rep?! D: 15:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :What server are you on? 20:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hala 20:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Fail..we are on different servers :[ 21:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Wiki I think that you should check it out. If what your looking for is to be an admin, just request it from him. I really think that this is a good idea. 03:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Be an admin NOW! 06:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Of the subject >.> do I put emotions on this wiki? 07:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Try and put some consistency on this :O 07:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::[[1 plox]] 09:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::The new namespace has been created, you can start transfering stuff if you want. 20:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Noob, I was gonna update the site notice when a mainpage for the namespace was created. *cough cough nudge nudge* 22:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::-Psst- Template:Infobox alliance 22:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::A mainpage as in a what the namespace is and how to make a page and that stuff. Basically like the Main Page of the namespace. Links a stoof too. 22:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Someone needs to read the recent changes. And I protected it because I'm using it as an example until we find consensus. 22:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Witch red one looks best? 23:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hello. You are now an administrator of War Of Legends wiki. Thanks for your contributions, and the best of luck in the future. :) WarOfLegends :) 18:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Woot grats! 19:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::EPICNESS. (Going to ass the smileys :D 01:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL @ failure to spell add. 04:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::roffle 04:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol :) Okay go here then sign in then type /join #wikia-waroflegends 04:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: 04:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Da smileys are DONE! :::::: . Btw use insted of a lot of enters . 09:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations and welcome to the team! - Liam Thanks everyone ! 22:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits! http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/7498/01032010183406.png I lol'd 08:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : 08:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) 111 edits! http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/9236/01032010200714.png I lol'd 09:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Of course my lord . 10:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: 09:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Signature Hey there ! I have realised your signature has 2 images. On the WOL wiki, we only allow 1 image. Please keep this in mind for future signatures :) Thanks! 20:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Click this plawks 20:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) erm, as I saved the page... I found out you didn't have your signature as a template so I quickly edited it. Sorry! 15:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Thank you :) 12:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Archiving LP threads Yeah, compared to other Wikia wikis, this wiki extremely slow in updating its cache. I just don't know why. You should report this to the staff. 07:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Archiving on the Pavilion I will look into it. I think I was the one who automated the categorising in RuneScape Wiki, so fixing it here shouldn't be a problem. 09:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hilite I was blue until this edit. I think that a user doesn't need to be able to quickly glance an find a bureaucrat, just an admin. In the rare case someone needs a 'crat, they can see my userpage or Admin to find me. There is no point in me being blue, unless you can tell me one. 01:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Yes I have seen some vandalism. You can see a few of the users here. Most of the vandalism is to the alliance namespace, but that was expected. 'd say we get a vandal on average once every 4-5 days. 00:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is :P. Get on IRC? 01:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Move request: Alliance:The Warped Fungi to Alliance:Warped Fungi I tried moving Alliance:The Warped Fungi to Alliance:Warped Fungi, but it wouldn't let me because the latter already exists. The alliance's name does not include "The" and the target page contains only an old version that doesn't even display properly. Since you're an admin, could you please move the page for me? Thanks. --MarkGyver (talk) 06:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :That was pretty quick! Thanks! --MarkGyver (talk) 07:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC)